Percy on Deck
by Dink DeWitt
Summary: Percy has won a year on the S.S. Tipton, but his roommate is Zack Martin! Can he survive a year with Zack without sinking the ship?
1. Chapter 1

Percy on Deck (Please R&R)  
Zack's POV I was sitting in the Hot Tub talking to these really, let me say, hot French chicks. They all laughed at my jokes and they were all wearing bikinis. But this one girl, she stood out the most. If I'm right, I think her name was Jade Miles. She had, like, these gorgeous blue eyes and hair so light blonde that it practically glowed. I even remember the first thing she said to me.

"Zach, vut eez zat theeng standing behind you? Eet eez creeping me out."

"Huh? There's nothing standing behiiiiiiind-" I turned around and sure enough, there was a 'theeng' standing behind me. A type 'theeng'. He was wearing a bright pink suit with a white pocket hankey. Another part to make this worse; he was also wearing a freaky smile.

"Zack," He said. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he talked because he said it so fast and was still smiling creepily. "I have some good news for you."

"I don't have to work any more!?" I smiled expectantly.

He gave me an annoyed look. "Now why would I do that for you? Just last May you launched Kirby on me and broke most of my limbs. No. You're getting a new roommate!"

"WHAT?!!!!!! I... you.... ugh!"

"You will get one. His name is," He checked his clipboard. "Perseus Jackson.'Percy' he prefers to be called."

"I don't care what his name is! I don't want this Percy kid in my cabin!"

"Look, you are going to get a new roomate or.... I'LL THROW YOU OVER BOARD AND CHUM THE WATERS. Okay?"

"Fine. Whatever. Just, tell him I don't want him on my half of the room."

"Um, sure. Now I must find Bailey." He went off with his knee socks soaked from me splashing them.

"So ladies, where were we?" I turned around and everyone left but Jade.

"Zach, vut does 'e mean you're getting a new woommate?"  
*** (*** means new setting)  
I was in my cabin checking my e-mail from home when I heard a knock at my door.

"Its open!" I yelled.

A kid with black hair came in. He was wearing an orangish t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood. He had these wierd sea green eyes that looked kinda wierd from a distance.

"Hi, are you Zachory Martin?" He asked, his green eyes flashing.

"Yeah, and if you're Percy, stay off my side of the room." I warned.

"Oh. So you're the territorial type?"

I got angry. He was pushing it with that sarcastic tone of his. I didn't like him. I didn't like him one bit. "Yeah, I guess." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh. I get the hint. I'll unpack then leave you alone for awhile."

Then something I'll never forget happened happened. He opened his water bottle and took one sip, and then unpacked his entire suitcase in 10 seconds! I mean he had textbooks and clothes and pictures and notebooks and pencils in there and got them all out and organized in 10 seconds! Then he ran out the room before I could ask him how he did that.

I checked my watch. "Whoa! I'm gonna be late for my date with Jade!"

I got my nice jacket on and ran up to the Sky Deck and couldn't believe what I was seeing!  
Percy was tlking to Jade, and she was giggling!

"YOUR SHARK CHOW!!!" I yelled and pushed Percy over the the railing! Now I know that could have killed him and at that point I didn't care, but when I looked down and saw Percy actually petting sharks! And they liked it! Bad news: Mr. Mosby saw the whole thing.

"ZAAAAAACK!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Pistal: I think Zack & Percy should die!  
Becky199756: No, no one dies. What is wrong with you?  
Dink: Pis, we all know you hate boys, but don't take it out on the story peoples!  
Pital: Awww... thats no fun.  
Dink: Just shut the f*** up and let me type! Pistal: Make me, B****! Pistal threw a pillow at me. Pistal: EAT THAT!  
Becky: Stop it! This is my house and I can kick you the H*** out of it!  
Pistal and Dink both shut up.  
Please, enjoy the chapter! :) (Pa-lease, R&R)  
Percy's POV "Zack! What... Why.... ugh! Just go to my office, Now!" I heard Mr. Mosby say. I was curious as to why Zack accually pushed me overboard. And it took a lot of my self restraint not to make a huge wave crash into the S.S. Tipton."Hey,umm, Mr. Mosby, could you, like, throw a life preserver down here. My arms are getting tired." I yelled.

"Oh, yes. One second, I'll go find one." He yelled down to me.

"Thanks." I yelled back.

*  
I was back on the ship in Mr. Mosby's office with a towel wrapped around me. I was sitting right to Zack (GRRR!) and I wanted to throw HIM overboard!

"Zack, you have gone overboard with this one! If I had the authority, I would lock you in the bilge! But, since I don't, I'm not allowing you to go out of your dorm for 1 week! I will send some one to bring you your school work." Mr. Mosby explained as calmly as he could.

"Mr. Mosby, can't... can't you move me to another cabin? I mean, well, you know what I mean right? He might try to drown me in my sleep!" I asked.

"I would if we had anymore open cabin spaces. But we don't. I'm sorry Percy."

"Hey! I thought I was on a date. So, if you'll excuse me-" Zack made a run for the door but Mr. Mosby caught him by the sleeve of his sweater.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mr. Mosby took out his walkie talkie and said "Kirby, get to my office and escort Zack Martin to his cabin."

I was wondering if Kirby was a security woman on the ship. I realized when Kirby came to the door. HE wasn't any woman. He was a chubby black man.

"Zack, you're coming with me. Get over here." Kirby told Zack. I thought Kirby could squish Zack if he didn't listen. Apparently, so did Zack, because ran to Kirby's side.  
They both left and, I swear, I heard them laughing.

I turned back to Mr. Mosby. "So, what now? I mean, do I go back to my cabin or something?"

"Oh heavens no! Not tonight anyway. You will be staying in the hospital tonight. The nurse needs to examine you."

"Could you show me where the hospital is? I'm clueless." *  
Dink: This seems like a good spot to stop for now. Becky: I say it isn't. You should keep going.  
Dink: Nah, I'd actaully like to stop.  
Pistal: Stop it. This game hates me!

They are playing crazy Taxi.

Pistal: Don't judge me or I'll bite you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Dink: Hey peoples who are crazy enough to like my story. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R

Zack's POV

It was the next morning. I did something very stupid. I walked out onto the sky deck and everybody was, like, staring at me. They all looked really mad. "Don't you all have something better to do than to stare at an innocent little boy?" I asked aloud. Most of them said 'No'. Others just looked at me like I was the most terrible creation ever.

Then I saw Percy. "Hey! You!" I yelled at him. He looked at me then turned away.

"Just leave me alone Zack. You already tried to drown me. Isn't that enough?"

I thought about that before he said it. "I wish it worked. Listen, you must have some death wish or something. Why were you flirting with my girl?"

"I wasn't flirting with her! I was talking to her in to try and find out about........something. For my girlfriend. I wanted her advice so I could get my girlfriend the perfect gift. Now go away!"

I was getting annoyed because he was lying to me. No way he has a girlfriend! "Why should I?! No way you have a girlfriend! Tell me the truth or I'll make your life miserable."

"I already told you the truth! Why can't you believe me?" He yelled. "I do have a girlfriend! Her name is Annabeth Chase!"

I looked at him like he was crazy. Seriously? What kind of name is Annabeth?

"Then why were you flirting with Jade? I mean, if you-"

"I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HER!" He yelled. I could tell he wasn't lying now.

Just then, a huge wave hit against the ship. I toppled sideways and so did everyone else on board, except for one person, Percy. Once I was back on my feet, I asked him "How did you stay on your feet? That wave was huge!"

He suddenly looked nervous. "I...er... don't know."

We docked somewhere near San Francisco. I was asking Jade about what Percy was asking her last night. She said the same thing Percy said.

"So, about last night, yeah, I'm sorry thet we didn't get to our date. Do you think that we could try again for tonight?" I asked.

She looked at me sadly. "Zach, I'm docking 'ere. We cannot 'ave another date, ever. I'm sorry."

I was shocked. I forgot that last night was her last night on the ship. "Oh. Well, it was nice meeting you, I guess."

"Goodbye, Zach." She grabbed her purse and got off the ship. It was a sad moment for me.  
About ten minutes later, people started boarding the ship. One girl really stood out though. She had curly blonde hair and she was slightly taller than me. She looked like a surfer chick except for one thing that messed it all up, her eyes, they were gray.

I slowly walked over to her and then said this "Hey, you look nice today. The name's Zack. Can I get yours?"

She looked at me hard then finally said "My name is Annabeth Chase."

I didn't believe it. This was Percy's girlfriend? She was waaaaaay out of his league.

"If you were smart, you'd stay away from me. I will hurt you if I need to." She said coldly.

Percy walked into the lobby, saw Annabeth, and smiled stupidly. "Hey, I thought you'd duck out on me."

She smiled scacatically and said "What no 'hello' , seaweed brain?" Then walked to him and they hugged each other. "So, is this the jerk you emailed me about? The one who made you go to the infimory?" She asked. But something weird caught my eye, Annabeth winked when she said 'emailed'. I knew something was fishy.

"Yeah thats him. He thought I was flirting with his girlfriend."

She turned around and stared at me like I was stupid. "Exactly, how dumb are you?"

I didn't know how to respond so I just shrugged and went to my cabin to play Better Life.

Dink: This seems like a good place to stop. So do you see the POV patterns? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Please R&R Percy's POV

I thought Zack was insane. He was acting like it anyway. I can't even imagine how embarrsed Annabeth felt. Here's what happened:

I was walking Annabeth to her dorm when I heard someone sneeze. I turned around and saw no one."What the Hades?" I said aloud. Annabeth apparantly heard it to because she said "Percy, do you get the strange feeling that someone's following us? I know I do. I thought I heard somebody sneeze."

"Yeah. Me too." I tried to change the subject because the thought of someone following us led to the thought of monsters."So, what's your roomate's name again?"

Annabeth checked her paper and said "Ummm... Bailey...Picket? I think. I wonder what she's like."

I was wondering the same thing. "Maybe she's like you. Smart I mean."

"Well, according to this footnote, she's gotten all A's from Pre-school to 11th grade. So, I think that she's pretty smart. It also says she's form Kennelcorn, Kansas. So she's a country girl." She responded. She seemed to like the fact that she'll be bunking with another smart person.

We eventually reached Annabeth's cabin. She seemed really happy. She knocked on the door and we heard someone say "Come in!" Annabeth opened the door and we saw a girl sitting on a bed typing on a laptop.

She had waist length dirty blonde hair and had dark brown seemed to be about as tall as Annabeth. She looked up from her laptop and smiled. "You must be Annabeth. Hi, I'm Bailey. I know that we're going to get along great. Oh, and what's your name?" she asked.

"Percy. Percy Jackson. Its nice to meet you, I guess." I responded. Annabeth seemed to give me a look that was unreadable. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Its just, well, I don't know how to describe the feeling." Annabeth responded.

I knew then that something was up. She usually always knew what was wrong. So this is was weird to me. "I think I had better give you guys some privacy." Bailey said. Apparently she could sense that something was up too. Then she left and shut the door behind her.

"Annabeth, seriously. What's wrong?" I asked. I was worried about her.

"Percy, I just have a bad feeling about this cruise. I mean, what if this was just another set-up? Besides, I have a bad feeling about that Zack kid."

"Yeah. Me too." I responded. I really did have a bad feeling about that kid. I had to say something, because just then I heard someone yell "Hey!" and I knew that it wasn't Bailey. It must have been

"Zack! Go away!" I yelled. The door burst open.

"Annabeth, you need to dump that louser and go out with me! I am WAAAAY cooler than him! Please! I beg you!" He pleaded. I felt like unscrewing his head.

Annabeth blushed and just stood there. Like she frozen. I knew she embarresed.

"You need to go. NOW!" I yelled.

"No way am I leaving without her." He pointed at Annabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Dink: I'm so sorry for the delay. I got , here's the next chapter for Percy on Deck. P.S. I never realized how hard it is to write from a boy's point of view, let alone TWO!

Chapter 5 Zack's POV

Okay. So maybe I did a stupid thing. I think that it could have gone better. And I think that Percy (bleh!) over-reacted. I mean he didn't have to hit me so hard. I was only doing what I thought was best for Annabeth. I mean, she could do SOOO much better than him!

So, after Percy had punched me. I decided to leave. I thought that my, ugh, what's the word, SAFETY was in danger. So I went to the Sky deck so I could wait them out.

But the plan didn't go so well. I never saw them come up.  
But I stayed there for, like, till' 3 hours past it got dark. Then I left for my cabin. Big mistake. Percy was there. I forgot that we were roommates.

"Why did you have to do that?" He demanded.

"Do what? I was just trying to convince Annabeth that she can do WAAAAAY better!" I snapped back. Percy stood up. He looked like he wanted to hit me again. I backed up towards the bathroom.

"After you left, I had to convince Annabeth not to KILL you! Do you honestly think that a little punch is that bad?" He asked. I thought that he was joking. Then, after a minute, I started to think that he was telling the truth.

"Seriously? SHE wanted to kill ME?" I asked, shocked.

"Well DUH! If you took the time to get to know her, you'd know that she would kill you if you said that." He said.

I couldn't believe it. I've never known of any girl that wanted to hurt me so badly.

"So you hit me so she wouldn't? That makes no sense." I said.

"I hit you because you were trying to make my girlfriend dump me. If she hit you, you'd be out cold." He responded.

"So, no one's gonna try to hurt me tonight, right?" I asked.

"No. Not if you don't do anything that stupid again. Deal?"

"Yeah. That works for me."

"Good."

That night it was hard for me to get to sleep. Percy kept talking in his sleep. I wondered if that was normal for him.

He kept me up till 3:30 in the morning. I got so annoyed with his sleep talk that I threw my pillow at him. He sat up and looked around. Then he saw me and said the weirdest thing I've ever heard.

"Where are the monsters?" Then he fell right back asleep.

He was dreaming about monsters? I figured he was insane but then again, he wasn't even a quater awake. So, I decided to ask him about it in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dink: I am so sorry! I tryed to submit the document at my house, when my internet acess was cut off! I know its hard to believe, but its the truth. I think that it will be back on soon. I'm writing this at a friends house.

Percy's POV

I hate it when I sleep talk!

Zack came up to me early in the morning (Which was wierd, because I thought he wasn't the early bird type) and demanded for me to tell him what I meant by 'where are the monsters'. I had no immeadeat answer and I had to make up a lie...fast.

"I havel reoccuring nightmares. It happens a lot. Get used to it." I know. Not the most brilliant of things to say, but, lucky for me that Zack is no where near a brilliant guy.

"Okay. Hey, uh, listen. If you see my twin brother, Cody, tell him that he needs to look up rsome stuff for our history report. Remind him that its due in two days." He responded.  
Oh, great. Another one. And I thought one Zack was bad. Percy thought, but then considered But then why would Zack want 'Cody' to finish their history report for him?

"So, what did you tell him?" Annabeth asked feverously.

"I told him that I have reoccuring nightmares. I'm just grateful that he's not that bright." Percy responded.

"Same here. Now, if were his twin... well... that might not have worked. You've gotta be more carefull!" Annabeth said with concern.

They were both sitting at a table on the Sky Deck, eating their breakfast, when they heard a helicopter from above. It seemed to be getting close to the ship. Percy clutched Riptide firmly, afraid of what might be lurking for within the helicopter.

It landed and tall girl with long black hair came out of it holding a purse that held a small white dog in it.

"I'm here! Don't miss me too much." The girl annouced.

hen no one stopped to look at her she said "Come on Ivana. Lets head back to our room. These people are just being rude. They are clearly blind of our beauty."

Ivana must have been her dog.

Then someone to carry her stuff to her room. She must've been rich or something because she had at least 20 or 30 bags coming off the helicopter.

She then walked quickly away.

"What a snob." Annabeth said aloud.

"My thoughts exactly." I responded.

Then some Zack came out of nowhere and said "That's London Tipton. You don't wanna get on her bad side or she could make sure that there is no record of you. By the way I'm Cody. please don't think I'm any thing like Zack. We may be twins, but that doesn't mean our personalities are the same."

"I'm Percy. Zack wanted me to give you message. He said that you need cto do some research for you guys' history project."

***  
Later, Annabeth and I decided to try out the hot tub. We were enjoying it, until Annabeth started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed. I was hoping it wasn't one of those dreams were I forgot to wear my swimming trunks.

"Isn't that the security guard, uh, Kirby, in a blonde wig and a moomoo?"

I turned around and I saw him too. It was hilarious. I wonder now why he had on that rediculous disguise. Probably trying to protect me from Zack or something. That's my best guess.

Dink: If you wanna see kirby in the moomoo,look for it on my profile. 


	7. Chapter 7

Percy on Deck Chapter 7 Zack's POV

Okay, I think I've known the ship long enough to know that there is not supposed to be a large woman wearing a blonde wig and moomoo on here.

"Kirby, that disguise is stupid. You can totally tell that it's you." I said.

"I don't know a Kirby. My name is Kira. I'm just here on the ship enjoying myself." He said, in a really fake high voice.

"Knock it off. I know it's you." I said.

"Alright, fine." He removed the wig. "I'm just supposed to keep you and the new kid, Percy, apart."

"It's fine. You don't have to. I won't touch a hair on his big stupid head."

"Well, that's good enough for me." He said and ran for the minibar.

'Ok, that was easy' I thought to myself. I walked over to the hot tub, my plan already inside my head.

Percy saw me and immediatly looked alarmed. Then the alarm turned to anger. I knew that look all to well.

"It's cool, man. I just wanted to apologize for my recent behaivior." I said as innocently as I could manage.  
It didn't fool him.

"I'm not stupid, Zack. Just leave me and Annabeth alone." Annabeth looked diliberatly at me and gave a cruel smile.

"Ok, well, I just wanted to make it up to you by paying for a movie for us to go see. It's called 'Zombies Ahoy'. You in?" I asked. No one would turn up a free movie pass.

"I'll think about it. Is Annabeth invited too?" He asked.

'Sure,' I thought, 'embarrass yourself right in front of your girlfriend'

"Sure, the more the merrier." I said aloud.

"Okay. What time does it start?" Annabeth asked.

"Seven twenty tonight. See you guys there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Percy said. "Sounds kind of cool, to be honest."

"Bye. Later." I said. Mentally, it was more like 'hehehehehehe, he's falling for it.'


End file.
